


Waiting

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sumia tends to a friend.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'I've Got You'

"Shh, I've got you, you're fine." Sumia smiled as she reached to stroke the muzzle of the lovely, stark-white and heavily-pregnant pegasus she'd been sitting with for most of the night. A low rumble of thunder in the distance had made the animal her flick her ears back and tense, and the last thing Sumia wanted was for her to spook.

She did not think the foal would come til morning's light at the earliest, but still...

"You're doing so well...

Much calmer than I was my first time."

She reached to pat her own abdomen.

"It'll all be fine."


End file.
